


A Christmas Night

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: Cyborg x OC [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crime Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: Atchaco woke up one night to silence. No santa was there just an angel, a goddess and Ms Clause.Can the save Christmas?It is a quiet peaceful night but some people are up to no good trying to spoil everyone's perfect holiday. If are hero's don't hurry up then there will be no Christmas. Can they stop them in time and save Christmas.Only one way to find out.Read on.
Series: Cyborg x OC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671319





	1. Where is Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merprincess123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merprincess123/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone  
> Cybernetics123_4DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atchaco wakes up one night to see something unexpected.

_**One Christmas night in the heart of Paris a gangster woke up to silence. She was confused because that meant no jingles of Santa but to be sure, she went down to her kitchen to see if he had already came. But no cookies were eaten and no milk was drank. This cybernetic being was really confused. She thought maybe he will come later but she checked the time and it wouldn't be possible.** _

  
_**Then suddenly out of nowhere an angel appeared in a white silk gown and a broad, smiley face. But it slowly turned into a sad one filled with pain and regret.** _

  
_**"Atchaco" she said. "I am so glad to finally meet you! Christmas is in trouble and we need your help to save it!" Atchaco just look plainly at her.** _

  
_**"Hey, Angelina" she said "who is this we that you speak of because I only see me and you"** _

  
_**Then suddenly two others appeared in her kitchen.** _

  
_**"I am Mrs. Lenzonia Clause and this is Jemina the goddess of Christmas" said a jolly little woman in about her mid 50's.** _

  
_**"How can I help you freak show?" Atchaco said.** _ _**Lenzonia showed a photo of two men.** _   
****

_**"This is Serch the Grouch and Jimch the Grinch of Christmas. They must be stopped or we can't have Christmas. They all nodded in agreement and then Atchaco told them that she knew where they were hiding both themselves and Santa. They all followed Atchaco to their secret hideout but walked head first into a trap...** _


	2. A big trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atchaco and the gang are in their secret lair but they have plans that they didn't think of.  
> What will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really bad but I really didn't know what else to write in it. Also I am a bit sleepy. All that partying and nonsense at my house during Christmas.  
> 😴🏡🎄

_**They were facing Serch and Jimch, who were facing them with a terrifying grin and a nasty pose. They then pointed to a big red 'X' on the ground and laughed. Atchaco and the gang thought that it was a trap door so braced for a drop but what really happened was ninjas came running out from all corners and jumped on them. Making sure they couldn't go any where. There was only a little while left until Christmas.** _

_**As they wanted to have Christmas just like it normally is the started to fight back at the ninjas and surprising they won against them. Yeah. Now Serch nor Jimch wanted to have their plans ruined and they knew that even if Santa couldn't deliver all the presents in the small space of time left, that they could. So there was only one way to stop them. To find out their weakness and bring them down.** _

  
_**Now for Lenzonia it was easy because she was human but to bring down the others it was harder. See Atchaco was a cyborg, Jemina was a goddess and Angelina was an angel therefor already 'dead'. So the only way to bring them down was to take away the magical powers from Angelina, the cybernetic powers from Atchaco but there was no way of stopping Jemina.** _

  
_**They didn't care about Jemina because the knew that she had no idea how to stop them. Only Atchaco knew how stop the properly but her cybernetics were fried so she couldn't get any help. She was all alone. But Jemina didn't need to know how to stop them from trying ever again but she did know how to stop them from ruining this Christmas for everyone else. So she decided to give all the Christmas presents to the entire world and then worry about them. So that is precisely what she did.** _

  
_**When she got back to their hideout the were both not very happy. See Serch knew that Jemina had delivered the presents to the entire world so he decided to tie Atchaco to a chair and set of her self-destruct mechanism on her armour this meant that everyone in the lair was going to die. Now no one wanted this because they all had long lives to live even if they weren't good ones.** _

  
_**Jemina looked around the lair with a sad face. She had no idea what to do. She decided to save the biggest amount of people as possible so she first tied the baddies to a chair so they couldn't stop her doing what she was going to do, to save most of the people in the lair. She then shut down Atchaco which meant that because it wasn't running her organs like keeping her heart beating that she was probably going to die, but she was doing something very good for everyone.** _

  
_************* ************** _

  
_**Lenzonia then picked up Atchaco with help from the others and brought her out themselves. She had phoned Silas and Cyborg to take her to STAR labs so that she had a bigger chance of living. They had also phoned the police so that Serch and Jimch would go to jail for attempted murder. Atchaco mother was their to greet them and say thank you for making sure that even if she died that they would still have her body that they could bury.** _


	3. Happy Ending

_**Atchaco woke up strapped to a table in STAR Labs with Victor and Silas watching over her. Smiling after they realised that she was awake. She took of the straps and walk over to them. Then she waved goodbye and left trying to find Lenzonia and the others. The others followed her without her knowing.** _

_********* _

_**"The police got the villains and they are now in prison Atchaco." Lenzonia said and linked arms and walk away.** _

_********* _

_**Atchaco decided to change her name to CyAmze and fight crime. Also Christmas was saved thanks to them. They all spent Christmas together. Atchaco and Victor both played stupid pranks on each other and even did a challenge: who could last the longest without smiling when the other one was controlling their cybernetics. Cyborg won because he had so much training. CyAmze burst out laughing after about 2 hours of Cyborg controlling her. Everyone thought it was funny to watch. Silas also had a little bit of fun of dinner. He did something to Cyborg and CyAmze over dinner causing them not to eat properly. "Those villains won't be having fun anytime soon. If they do we will stop them."** _

_**Now do you know how I know this story. See I was there when it all happened and no I wasn't watching it. See I am CyAmze and they are my friends. I will have more coming your way.** _

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this  
> Sez ya


End file.
